Eien no Sayonara
by chariot330
Summary: Aku membencinya dan aku bersumpah akan mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti. Dan aku juga bersumpah untuk mengambil wanita itu dari dirinya sehingga wanita itu tidak akan tersiksa lagi olehnya.


DISCLAIMER : SAMURAI X BUKAN PUNYA SAYA

WARNING : CHARA-DEATH. CANON (dengan latar waktu Samurai X OVA-Weavering Memories). Kenji POV

* * *

><p><strong>Eien no Sayonara<strong>

_(Perpisahan Abadi)_

_by Chariot330 _

* * *

><p>Malam saat bulan purnama kembali bersinar dengan agungnya, aku menapakkan kakiku kembali ke tempat di mana aku berasal, di mana aku dibesarkan, di mana aku bisa bersama satu-satunya wanita yang sangat berharga bagiku saat ini...dan selamanya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam dojo Kamiya Kasshin melalui pintu kecil di samping pintu utama bersama dengan Yahiko-san yang membawaku kembali ke tempat ini. Mataku yang kebiru-biruan menatap suatu ruangan di sudut lorong dojo yang masih memancarkan cahaya redup kekuningan.<p>

_Dia_ ternyata sudah pulang…

Aku pun meletakkan barang bawaanku sembarangan, namun tidak untuk Sakabatou yang ku bawa saat ini. Aku ingin melihat reaksi_nya _saat melihat katana terhebat_nya_ sudah menjadi milikku sekarang—bukan lagi milik Yahiko-san. Dan aku ingin sekali berjumpa dengan wanita yang sangat ku cintai itu karena Yahiko-san memberitahuku bahwa kondisinya semakin memburuk. Hal itu membuatku tidak bisa betah untuk berlama-lama di Kyoto.

Derap kakiku kemudian beradu dengan bunyi deritan lantai kayu yang ku injak. Derap langkah kaki Yahiko-san yang membuntutiku pun bisa ku dengar dengan sangat jelas. Ruangan dengan cahaya redup itu semakin dekat denganku.

"Kenji…" suara seorang wanita memanggilku.

Aku kemudian membalikkan badan dan melihat wanita yang memanggilku itu. Rambut hitam dengan ikal yang menggantung di ujung rambut panjangnya. Bibirnya merona merah tajam.

"Ah…Megumi-san…Lama tidak jumpa." ujarku pelan pada wanita yang ada di depanku.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku dan memegang pundakku.

"Kaoru sedang tidur sekarang. Kau boleh menjaganya namun, kau tidak boleh membuatnya terbangun."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Megumi-san. Ku buka pintu shoji yang menutupi ruangan itu dan ku langkahkan kakiku masuk dengan pelan ke dalam ruangan itu.

Dapat ku lihat wajah cantik okaa-san terelap tidur dengan kain yang mengompres demam yang dideritanya. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang tergerai di atas futon yang ditidurinya. Tubuhnya yang rapuh pun di tutupi oleh selimut. Aku kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal, di mana pria itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah pulang dan menemani okaa-san sekarang?

Tetapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu walaupun itu sebenarnya mengganggu.

Aku kemudian memegang tangan okaa-san yang berada di balik selimut. Tangan itu ku genggam dengan lembut, dengan penuh cinta. Rasa rinduku sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku sangat merindukan okaa-san. Bahkan saat aku berlatih di Kyoto. Aku kemudian menggeser tangan okaa-san keluar dari selmutnya dan hal itu membuat aku tercengang. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Darahku serasa berhenti mengalir saat aku melihat tangan okaa-san terbalut kain putih dan muncul sedikit luka memar dibalik kain yang membalutnya.

Aku kemudian menatap Megumi-san dan Yahiko-san tajam. Mengharapkan jawaban yang sebenarnya tentang penyakit okaa-san. Mereka hanya menatapku pilu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku dengan nada mengancam.

Akhirnya, Megumi-san yang memang berprofesi sebagai dokter yang angkat bicara.

"Itu…Sama seperti Ken-san." Ujarnya lirih.

Mataku membelalak saat mendengar hal itu. Rasanya…aku sudah malu untuk menatap okaa-san besok. Aku sudah gagal menjaganya.

Aku pun memantapkan diri untuk menjaga okaa-san semalaman meskipun rasa letih menggerayangi tubuhku yang kecil ini. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan okaa-san sekarang. Aku ingin selalu menjaganya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Apa lagi setelah aku mengetahui bahwa _dia _bukan hanya menjadi lelaki yang gagal mengurus keluarganya bahkan membawa okaa-sanku ke dalam derita_n_ya juga. Kebencianku semakin dalam dan besar pada _dirinya_. Hingga aku tidak lagi ingin menganggapnya sebagai _ayah._

* * *

><p><strong>:: Eien no Sayonara ::<strong>

Esok, di mana Sakura berguguran dan kehangatan musim semi telah kembali menggantikan dinginnya salju, saat itu okaa-san kehilangan senyumnya yang hangat, sangat hangat seperti musim semi. Wajahnya yang cantik seindah bunga Sakura, sekarang sudah layu dan mati. Digantikan dengan kesuraman dan pandangan kosong seakan tak bernyawa. Tubuhnya yang rapuh semakin memburuk akibat penyakit yang diberikan_nya_ pada okaa-sanku. Kulitnya yang putih bagaikan porselen sudah tergantikan dengan luka-luka dan memar disekujur tubuhnya. Dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum meski untuk sesaat. Aku bukanlah orang yang ditunggunya. Aku hanyalah replika _dia._ Tidak lebih.

Mata coklat indah itu mulai terbuka perlahan. Menyambut silaunya mentari pagi yang menyambutnya. Aku duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya dalam. Akhirnya, mata coklat okaa-san menyadari keberadaanku. Walaupun samar, aku bisa melihat sedikit kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Tadaima…" ucapku dengan lembut.

Lalu aku melihat tangannya yang lemah bergerak menyentuh tanganku dan menggenggamku pelan.

"Kenji…Gomen…Kaa-san wa…"

Ucapnya yang tulus terpotong oleh kata-kataku.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf pada seorang anak." Jelasku padanya yang sekarang sedang terbaring lesu. Wajahnya yang kian pucat mulai kembali berseri walau hanya sedikit. Hal itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Wajahnya mulai mengukirkan senyum manis disela rasa sakitnya itu. Dan aku juga tersenyum tulus padanya. Yahiko-san yang sebelumnya duduk di sampingku beranjak bangkit.

"Kaoru, aku pergi memanggil Megumi-san dulu ya."

Di tandai dengan anggukan dari okaa-san, Yahiko-san pergi dari kamar meninggalkan aku dan okaa-san saja. Aku kemudian memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu demi mencairkan suasana.

"Okaa-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Okaa-san hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Tou-san…"

"Ya, aku tahu…" ucapku lirih sambil menahan kebencian dari dalam dadaku. "Sekarang bukan waktunya okaa-san memikirkan pria itu. Sekarang okaa-san harus memikirkan kesehatan dahulu. " tuturku menasehati okaa-san.

Okaa-san hanya mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Bibirnya yang pucat mulai bergerak sedikit.

"Kenji…Istirahatlah…Kaa-san tahu kalau kamu belum beristirahat sejak semalam…"

Aku mengerti rasa khawatirnya padaku dan au sangat bahagia karena itu. Aku mengangguk pelan dan berdiri.

"Okaa-san…Aku permisi dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali…" ujarku padanya.

Aku kemudian meninggalkan okaa-san yang sedang beristirahat dan pergi untuk membasuh diriku ini. Aku memandang sekitar di mana bunga Sakura terus berguguran. Aku tersenyum pelan.

'okaa-san pasti senang melihat bunga sakura. Aku akan mengajaknya nanti.' Batinku.

Aku membasuh tubuh mungilku dengan timbaan air sumur jernih milik dojo Kamiya. Rasa dinginnya sudah lama tidak ku rasa. Kemudian aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan kain yang ada dan mengganti pakaian yang ku pakai dengan hakama biru dan atasan berwarna merah. Sakabatou-pun tak lupa ku selipkan diantara obi yang ku kenakan. Aku kemudian menguncir rambut coklat kemeraan milikku dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kamar okaa-san. Aku ingin mengajaknya berjalan jalan sebentar.

Saat aku sedang berjalan di koridor, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu Megumi-san yang terlihat sangat bingung dan panik.

"Megumi-san, Doushita?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Kenji…Kaoru…Kaoru menghilang!" ujarnya dengan panik.

Jantungku serasa berhenti lagi.

Okaa-san menghilang? Bagaimana mungkin?

Apakah okaa-san samasekali tidak pernah memikirkanku? Apa ia tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku dengan kondisinya?

Keterlaluan.

Itu semua karena _pria sialan_ itu.

Aku…Aku…Membencinya.

Aku kemudian bergegas mencari okaa-san. Aku tahu, okaa-san tidak terlalu pernah memikirkanku. Namun aku sangat mencintainya. Aku berharap bisa menggantikan posisi _pria itu_ di hati okaa-san sehingga okaa-san tidak perlu menderita seperti ini. Setiap kali aku memutar kembali ingatanku tentang _pria itu,_ yang muncul di benakku hanyalah seorang pria yang gagal bagi keluarganya. Bukan sebagai battousai yang legendaris. Bukan seorang hitokiri yang terkenal pada zaman Bokumatsu. Hanya seorang pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada keluarganya dan membuat okaa-san menderita.

Dan hal itu terjadi di depan mataku.

Aku melihat okaa-san menangis di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang menggugurkan bunganya, seakan bisa merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan okaa-san saat ini. Sungai kecil yang tenang pun beriak kecil seakan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Okaa-san menangis memeluk seorang pria yang seperti diriku. Pria itu terbaring lemah tak bergerak di pangkuan okaa-san. Pria itu…Tou-san.

Tou-san telah kembali. Dan kembali untuk membuat Okaa-san menangis.

Aku kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati okaa-san yang menangis. Suaranya yang pilu dengan isakan tangis membuat hatiku menjadi lirih mendengarnya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menggigit bibir bawahku setelah mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Shinta…yokatta…"

Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh okaa-san. Mungkin sekilas terasa bahagia namun, tangis yang okaa-san miliki terdengar sangat pilu. Tou-san telah mati. Mati di atas pangkuan okaa-san. Wanita yang selama ini menunggunya dan menderita karenanya. Dan sekarang, tou-san kembali hanya untuk….

mati.

Tanpa ku sadari, aku merasakan ada air yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku berusaha menahan air itu agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipiku. Namun, tanpa perintahku, air itu jatuh dari mataku dan terasa hangat. Aku akhirnya sadar kalau aku menangis. Tapi kenapa? Apa aku menangis karena melihat okaa-san menderita atau karena sedih atas kematian tou-san?

Sedih karena tou-san?

Hal itu tidak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan apapun pada tou-san. Bahkan aku membencinya. Dan sekarang, aku menangis karena kepergiannya. Aku merasa sudah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting bagiku. Aku kemudian mendekati okaa-san dan memegang pundaknya, membenamkan wajahku pada punggungnya yang rapuh dan meneteskan air mata membasahi kimono putihnya itu.

"Shin…ta…"

Suara pilu okaa-san terdengar lagi. Memanggil nama asli milik tou-san. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajah tou-san yang tersenyum dalam ketenangan. Kemudian aku membelaikan tanganku pada wajah tou-san. Wajahnya terasa dingin. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku. Air mataku turun begitu derasnya dari mataku.

"Tou-san…" ujarku disela tangis.

Bagaimanapun, aku masihlah seorang remaja lelaki dengan hati yang rapuh. Aku masih menginginkan keluarga yang utuh. Walaupun aku sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan tou-san sebelumnya, namun sekarang, aku benar-benar menginginkannya hidup kembali. Aku ingin bertarung dengannya. Aku ingin bersama dia yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin lebih kuat darinya. Tapi, jika begini, bagaimana bisa?

Kemudian aku mendengar kedatangan yang lainnya. Kedatangan Yahiko-san beserta istrinya, dan Megumi-san. Aku juga dapat mendengar isak tangis keras kedua wanita yang baru saja datang dan tangisan Yahiko-san juga. Namun aku berusaha untuk kuat, untuk tidak menangis. Tetapi air mata ini masih tak mampu untuk dibendung. Terus mengalir.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku sedih?

Kehilangan kasih sayangnya?

Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari tou-san.

Atau apakah karena dia legenda yang hebat maka seluruh penduduk Jepang akan menangis untuknya?

Aku tidak tahu juga…Dan sekarang aku menangis layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya, Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengar suara okaa-san meraung-raung memanggil nama tou-san.

"Shin..ta…shin..ta…" tukasnya dengan pilu dan aku hanya menangis di balik tubuh rapuh okaa-san.

Dalam tangisku aku berusaha berkata, 'sayonara, otou-san…' namun tidak berhasil juga hingga akhirnya aku merasakan tangan Yahiko-san memegang pundakku dan memberiku kekuatan. Aku kemudian bangkit dari balik tubuh rapuh okaa-san dan duduk di samping tubuh tak bernyawa tou-san.

Aku mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirku untuk tou-san.

"Tou-san…Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai ayah…aku hanya memanggilmu…tou-san…Namun kenapa….kepergianmu menyisakan rasa pedih di hatiku…Hmph…"

Air mataku mulai berlinang lagi, tangisku tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Tapi…tapi…seberapa besarpun aku membencimu…aku tetap sangat mengagumimu…Padahal…aku berharap…sepulang aku berlatih dari Kyoto…aku bisa mengalahkanmu…aku…tou-san…"

Aku membenamkan kepalaku di dada dingin tou-san.

"Sa…Sayounara…tou-san…"

Setelah aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan itu, aku menangis sepuasnya di atas tubuh tou-san untuk pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya dan kali itulah, aku merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang tou-san padaku di atas tubuh dinginnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Chariot330<strong> : Fic yang dibuat 2-3 tahun yang lalu akhirnya bisa dipublish juga...hhehehehe...saya lupa terus buat ngepublish ini fic. Duh, saya benar-benar minta maaf dengan gaya penulisan saya yang masih crappy seperti ini, maklumlah, tulisan jaman SMA. Oya, ini fic pertama saya di fandom samurai X ya? Salam kenal semuanya...Saya bingung harus saya lanjutkan atau tidak cerita ini. Mohon sarannya ya? Review please~


End file.
